warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mondfrost
Hallo Mondseher, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial oder Hilfe ansehen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 20:16, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Frohe Ostern ♥ Frohe Ostern Mond! Wünsche dir noch ein schönes "Oster-fest". Hoffentlich hattest du ein schönen Tag^^ LG [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig'kra''lle]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Zweigkralle|'' Hi!]] 18:30, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) hey ^^ hi Mond, ich wollte fragen, ob du heute abend wieder kommst? es ist auch nicht schlimm, dass du jetzt frühs nicht kamst (du sagtest ja vielleicht). LG Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 02:28, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) PS: nachträglich frohe ostern auch von mir ^^ hi ^^, ich wollte fragen ob ich heute noch mal on kommen soll, oder ob es sich nicht mehr lohnt? sag mir dann bitte bescheid, ok? LG Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 19:03, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) kommst du nochmal? D: hi mond, ich wollte fragen, ob du bitte wieder in den chat kommst? tut mir leid das ich nicht da war. hätte ich gewusst, dass du dann gehst, hätte ich versucht nicht weg zu müssen. D: LG Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 19:14, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) Halluuu :P Hey Mondfrost, Wollte mal Hallo sagen! xD LG Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 18:22, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday thumb|150px|dein Geschenk ^^ hey mond ^^, ich wollte dir nochmal alles gute zum geburtstag wünschen und dir das versprochene bild hochladen ^^ LG Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 12:44, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hay hab gesehn das du gebi hast :3 Und wollt dir einfach mal gratulieren :D Also: Happy Birthday :3 Lg Smaragdbeere Happy Birthday Datei:Moon_Bday_3.png happy birthday <3 17:17, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Chats hey mond ^^, wie du bestimmt gemerkt hast sind einige chats nicht mehr ganz in ordnung. deshalb wollte ich dir in diesem wiki auch noch bescheid sagen. wie ich dir ''drüben ''schon geschrieben habe, haben wir einige chats gefunden, die noch funktionieren. wenn du drüben nachguckst siehst du sogar schon einen link ^^ LG Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 11:47, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) hi ^^, falls du nochmal lust hast zu chatten, ich bin wieder in dem wiki von vorhin ^^ LG (die schreibente von) Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 00:21, 3. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Charakter Art Profile Ich bin jeden Tag am Computer und male euch gerne, hübsche Avatars! Schreibt mir auf die Diskussionsseite: Augenfarbe: (z.B.) hellblau Fellfarbe: flauschig, hellgrau getigert Auf der Diskussionsseite sieht ihr eine Überschrift: Charakter Art Profile, dort schreibt ihr euch rein. Aber Achtung! Wenn die Tabelle schon vier beiträge hat, wartet ihr bis ich mit einem der Beitrage fertig bin, erst dann schreibt ihr euch rein! Wenn es passiert das euch das Avatar nicht gefällt, schreibt mir in die Nachrichten! (also nicht in Die Tabelle mit den Beiträgen) Ich werde es so schnell wie möglich verbessern! Unterschreibt Bitte mit vier Tiden! Gruß Heidebeere Bild ^-^ thumbHier ist dein Bild ^-^ ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt :3 Lg Onyx[[Benutzer Diskussion:Onyxkralle| ''☆I'm the Night☆ ]] 20:11, 5. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Datt Bild xD So , hier is das gewünschte Bild , ich hoffe es gefällt ^^ (The real Jeffery Woods (Diskussion) 12:49, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC)) (kannst es als pb nehmen wennu willst ^^)Datei entfernt Aii \o Hey Mond, ich hatte dich die letzte Zeit nicht im Chat gesehen, also sage ich es dir hier: ich habe wieder mal genug und komme deshalb längere Zeit nicht mehr. Vielleicht bist du dann ja gerade da, wenn ich wieder komme. Wenn nicht, dann bb <3. LG (Und denk dir auf jedes Miep ein Aii ^^°)